


The Discussion

by Rikerbabe



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3654165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikerbabe/pseuds/Rikerbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beverly makes a surprise discovery that will change not only her life but Will's as well. Will it change everything between them for the better, or will it drive them apart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Discussion

**Author's Note:**

> This is another story from the episode "The Host". I explore their remaining feelings for each other and how they must deal with what happened between them.

Beverly came to my cabin earlier in the day to tell me something that I'd never thought I would hear.......she's pregnant and I'm the father......

My god...I'm going to be a father........

I can't get that out of my head......a child.......Deanna had come to me and wished the best for both me and Beverly. She gave me her sympathetic look and told me that she would be there to counsel us, if we needed it. I nodded, and she smiled that gentle smile that I have always loved.

I left my cabin and went to Bev's which mercifully was on the same level as mine. She answered the chime with a small smile, and her eyes were glowing softly. I smiled and entered the cabin, taking in the beauty of her and walked over to the couch. She followed, and we both sat there not knowing really what to say to each other. The silence was long and painful to endure for both of us.

Taking her hand in mine, She began to talk about the baby and what events would happen. I just sat there, watching her as she was talking ever so falling even deeper in love with her. She became silent, watching me and I just knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. I gave her had a gentle squeeze and let it go.

Beverly smiled and glanced down at her hands in her lap. After a few moments, she asked me “Do you want the baby?” I glanced at her and told her “Yes....I want this baby......Do you?” 

“Yes...I've wanted a child for a long time.” she answered, still looking at her hands in her lap. I leaned in and kissed her cheek. “Mmm....Jasmine....” I murmured leaning back on the couch. “My mother used to wear that scent....” Beverly looked up at me, her eyes slightly tearing “I didn't know that......I just thought that you might like it and it doesn't make me sick.” She wiped her eyes and smiled that gentle, nervous smile again.

I reached out and took her hand in mine “I want what's best for us and the baby, Beverly. I want to be in the child's life and perhaps in yours, too.” She stayed silent for a moment and then nodded in agreement. “Yes, I want you in the baby's life too. Perhaps, in time you and I could become closer too.” I smiled and leaned in to kiss her. She didn't resist me and melted into our kiss. I then slipped my arm around her and she put her head on my shoulder. We sat there for what seemed like eternity, both thinking of the baby and the future.

Would our relationship change? I only knew that it could change for the better and so did she. But there would be times I'd be overprotective of her and she would be of me. Beverly and the baby had become a priority now. Things in my life had changed and so much so for the better. “Lights, down 30 percent” I said and the lights dimmed, with only the soft starlight filtering in illuminating the room and us. We sat there dreaming of the baby, the future and......us.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A further discussion of their unexpected pregnancy and their deepening, growing love for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting a bit deeper into the story.....Can't seem to make up my mind if this should be a five chapters story or less....anyway, leave me feedback and or comments.....all are welcomed!

After what seemed like an eternity, Beverly rose from where we were sitting and moved over to the replicator. I watched her movements, so graceful and fluid as she got some tea for us. Turning back towards me, she smiled. “It's decaff, I hope you don't mind.” I shook my head “No, I don't. It might be better for the baby if it was.” I replied as she handed me a mug of the tea. “Well, it won't. I'll have to be watching my intake and hopefully all will go well.” She said, sitting down by me again. “What was it like with Wes? Did you have any problems?” I was a bit anxious, being that this was a first for me. She giggled slightly when she saw the anxious look on my face. “I had a normal pregnancy with Wesley, only slightly having problems with morning sickness. The delivery was by all means normal.” Beverly answered, leaning back on the couch.

I nodded, being unable to fully understand what she had gone through. She smiled and took my hand in hers “I'll, no... we'll be fine. You'll be too.” We both smiled and relaxed a bit on the couch. A silence hung in the room for a moment. I took a sip of the lukewarm tea and thought back to what Dad had told me when he and Mom found out that she was pregnant with me. She had been sick for months on end, until I was born. Dad had also told me of her weird food cravings, which had invoked a chuckle from me. I hadn't realized that pickles were hard to get to Valdez. Beverly looked over at me, with a rather curious look. “I'm sorry...I was remembering what my dad told me about mom and her unusual food cravings.” She smiled “Yes, I had some of the worst cravings.....blackberries, pickles, and strawberries. All of them at the same time. It drove Jack crazy to get them for me.” We both laughed and she took our mugs back to the replicator.

“Boy or Girl?” I asked, glancing at her. “I'd love to have a daughter, but after the Second month, we won't be able to find out.” I smiled “I'd like just to have a healthy child, no matter the gender.” Beverly nodded in agreement. “Yes, that would be wonderful. I really don't have a preference as to gender. But then again, most people want a son first.” “I know...it's really hard to think that one gender would be preferred over another.” I answered, leaning forward on the couch. Another moment of silence passed between us. “Well....I guess I'd better go, I'm due for a poker game in about an hour.” I regretfully told her, not wanting to leave but feeling like I needed to. I had so much to think about and needed some time to process what she had told me. Beverly's look told me that she also didn't want me to leave, but understood my reason. “Have a good game, Will.” I kissed her on the cheek and left her cabin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beverly and Will's discussion continues with a surprise that further brings the two together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought that their relationship could use a bit of a shock.....and again ALL comments and suggestions are welcomed!

The poker game went on as usual, but I guess for the first time I really wasn't interested in it. Oh I was still beating the others, but I was being distracted by my thoughts about Beverly and the baby. Geordi and Worf were trying to see who could outbid the other and Deanna was quiet. Data, on the other hand was still trying to out bluff me and losing in the process. After about three hours, the game broke up and I was left trying to go through reports and briefings before my duty cycle started. But I kept thinking about Beverly. I knew that she was a strong woman and that she had been through a lot in her life. Losing her husband was something that I guess changed her, but then again I hadn't really known her before we met at Farpoint Station some twenty-odd years ago.

A boy or a girl? That question was on my mind. I had imagined having a son, taking him fishing, teaching him the ways of my mother's people, watching him grow up......if the baby turns out to be a daughter, I could see her growing up into a beauty like her mother, having Beverly's compassion for others and being strong like her and me. But there was something in the back of my mind that kept me from enjoying the moment. I couldn't put my finger on it, but it bothered me for a while. Sighing, I gave up on the reports and pushed myself away from the desk. I started looking around my cabin and started thinking about the baby.....”baby proofing” came to mind almost immediately. There would be things to do so that he or she wouldn't get hurt. At this point, the door chime sounded “Come” I said, turning towards the door. 

Beverly came in, and the door slid shut behind her. “Had some free time before my shift, so I thought I'd come see you” She said, glancing around my cabin. I smiled and motioned her towards the couch. “I was just thinking about everything we talked about and got to thinking about all of the things that will have to be done.” I replied, walking over to the couch. “Oh?” she said, sitting down. “Such as...?” “Well, just about everything I guess.” I answered her, sitting down. Her smile suddenly told me that something was wrong. “What's wrong?” I said not knowing how to react to her smile. She reached over and took my hand in hers. “We have a bit of a surprise in store for us.....Alyssa contacted me and the scan showed twins.....but not the genders.” The love in her eyes shined, no gleamed and I was speechless.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beverly gets even more news that shocks Will......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK....starting to wrap this up a bit....threw in a surprise for our two lovebirds........comments and suggestions are encouraged......

“TWINS?” I echoed, staring at her....”TWINS?” Beverly nodded “Yes, Will... twins. I was hoping you wouldn't be upset.” I shook my head and gave her hand a gentle squeeze “No, I just thought that twins were considered a rare feat.” She shook her head “It can happen, but it's about 1 in 2000, with a very good success rate of being born without any problems.” I was still in shock over this new development and trying to now think in terms of two not one anymore. Glancing over at her, I fell even more deeply in love with her...the mother of my unborn children. “Are we ready for double on everything?” I asked, my mind racing with so many thoughts and feelings that I didn't think I could handle.

“Yes, Will I think we are.” Beverly said, her smile radiant as ever. “But that means both of us will be pretty busy.” “Yes, I know...but as long as they are healthy, I'm satisfied.” I replied, glancing at her. We talked more about her diet and what ever else needed to be discussed. “Should we tell Captain Picard or leave that to the ship's scuttlebutt?” I said, not really wanting to hurt Beverly or make her uncomfortable. She was quiet for a bit, but taking a deep breath she shook her head.”I'll tell him myself, Will. I don't want you to do it for me. “ I shook my head “I don't want you under any type of stress, Bev. I can tell him....please, let me.” She nodded and looked relieved at my offer. But it was true, I don't want her under stress at the moment. Our children were important to me and to her. This was our dream that we shared, a family and I wasn't going to allow anything happen to them or to Beverly. She got up to leave and gave me a hug. “I'll be in Sickbay.....I'm taking Alyssa's shift tonight. If you want to talk further, please come by.” I smiled and kissed her “Thanks.....I'll remember that.”

She left and I was trying to think about how to tell Captain Picard about her and me. This wasn't going to be easy, but had to be done. I just wasn't sure how his reaction would be and that concerned me a bit. After all, neither Beverly nor I was in any position to transfer off the Enterprise and running from him wasn't an option.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After talking with Beverly, Will goes to tell Captain Picard their news but is uncertain how Picard will take it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter in this story.....hopefully it didn't bore anyone....Comments, suggestions, and whatever else is welcomed!

My duty shift was due to start in about an hour, so I decided to head up there a bit early and try to figure out just what I was going to say to the Captain. This wouldn't be an easy talk, but something that had to be done. My nerves were getting stretched a bit, now that I found out that Beverly and I were going to become parents to twins. The stress was building and I couldn't let it affect me either in a command situation or with Bev. I had to be strong for her and the twins. The Turbo-lift doors opened and I entered. “Bridge” I said and the 'lift started its upwards ascent. My thoughts were in a kind of turmoil, as I kept thinking of the Captain and again of Bev. This would be a lot harder than either one of us had imagined.

The 'lift slowed and then the doors opened onto the bridge. Data was in the Captain's chair and as I approached, he nodded to me. After finding out that Captain Picard was in his ready room, I knew it was time to tell him. Turning around, I went to the room's door and then entered. He had glanced up at me and I said that I needed to tell him something that had to be said. He interrupted me and told me that he already knew about me, Beverly and the fact we were going to have twins. That threw me off balanced for a moment and then it came to me that the only one to have been able to tell him was Deanna. 

He then gave me the shift off, saying that Data would take it out of courtesy and I was free for the next three days. Deanna had explained the odd looks and the uncomfortable feelings that he had been having as of late. Explaining further, he said that I was to take good care of Beverly and the twins. I stammered that I would and that he had nothing to worry about. His smile was genuine and I felt a bit relieved, but still slightly shaken. After he dismissed me, I left the Ready Room and nodded to Data. I would have to talk to Deanna, but right now a plan had started to form in the back of my mind and I felt I had to act upon it before I let it slip away.


End file.
